1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device of the type having at least one displaceable component and with a movable operating unit having control means for directionally controlling the displacement of the component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German PS 42 24 246 discloses a medical device that has an operating handle via which components of a radiographic diagnostics device can be displaced. For example, the patient support plate can be displaced in the desired direction by means of operating a first switch provided at the operating handle and by means of pivoting the operating handle in a desired displacement direction. Further, it is known to effect a displacement of a central axis of the X-ray radiator by operating a second switch provided at the operating handle such that it follows the direction of the displacement of the operating handle.
European Application 0 363 507 discloses a movable radiographic diagnostic device that has a control station, with a control panel for adjusting and displaying the pickup parameters for a radiograph that can be displaced on its upper side. The control panel can be oriented parallel to both sides and can be oriented parallel to the back face of the control station.
When an operating unit, as described in European Application 0 363 507 is movably arranged with respect to an displaceable component, there is the problem that, when pivoting to the left, a displacement of the support plate along its longitudinal axis ensues to the left when the operating handle is arranged on the left side. For a support plate in a radiographic diagnostic system with an operating handle according to German PS 42 24 246 this is desired. When the operating unit is arranged on the right side of the support plate, however, a pivoting of the operating handle to the left, namely to the side of the lower end, still leads to a displacement of the support plate along its longitudinal direction of its upper end. The same problem arises when the operating unit is arranged on the side of the lower end, since a displacement of the support plate does not ensue to the left but ensues longitudinally in the opposite direction when the operating handle is pivoted to the left. This is not desired, since the operator must always be aware of the orientation of the operating unit in order to pivot the operating handle such that the support plate, or whatever component is being controlled, is displaced in the desired direction.
The same difficulties exist with respect to a hand-held operating unit for a medical device, as described in German OS 43 36 131. This operating unit merely recognizes which of the two sides of the operating unit that are provided with keys or buttons, is on top and which is on the bottom in order to disconnect the keys that are situated on the bottom. Therefore, a number of keys are divided with respect to two surfaces of the operating device, so that the surface does not become excessively large and confusing. An orientation of the operating unit regarding the device to be displaced cannot be seen and therefore the above described directional controlling cannot be achieved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medical device of the type initially described wherein a displacement of a component can be effected independently of the orientation of the operating unit with respect to the component, and wherein the displacement is appropriate for the respective function to be performed by the component.
The object is inventively achieved in an apparatus of the type described above having an arrangement for detecting the orientation of the operating unit with respect to the component, as well as for automatically changing the directional function of the control element of the operating unit dependent on the orientation of the operating unit relative to the component in a medical device with at least one displaceable component and with a movable operating unit with the control element directionally controlling the displacement of the component. Therefore, an automatic changeover of the control element ensues without the operator having to consider the orientation of the operating unit with respect to the component, so that erroneous operations or erroneous displacements of the component are avoided.
The displaceable component can be a support device for an examination subject and/or a diagnosis device and/or treatment device, since an erroneous displacement is especially undesired for this type of component, since it requires time and may impair the staff.